1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for efficiently coiling a fire hose for subsequent transport or storage, and more particularly to a completely modular and portable apparatus that allows for ready removal of the coiled fire hose from the apparatus, and that is adapted to be mounted either onto a vehicle or at a remote location in a free-standing configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire hoses are heavy, large articles that are difficult to roll up in a uniform fashion. This operation becomes even more difficult when it is desired to roll the hose at locations remote from where they are stored.
Available fire hose rolling equipment is typically bulky and heavy, and therefore difficult to set up and transport. The components of these systems are typically large and awkward to handle, and require a significant amount of hardware for assembly. One known system includes a plurality of large circular members that include coupling portions that have to be properly aligned prior to sandwiching the fire hose therebetween. The circular members have a large diameter and include a handle that is typically attached to an outer one of the members, near its rim, thus requiring that the user be big enough to comfortably crank the handle. Even so, users often have difficulty ensuring that the hose rolls up in uniform fashion due to the hose having a tendency to unravel when rolling it up.
Further, in addition to being relatively difficult to set up for use, the apparatus must be secured to a mounting bracket attached to, e.g., a vehicle. Typically, the apparatus has no utility separate from its mounting bracket, thus unacceptably limiting its flexibility for use at remote locations. And, once the hose is rolled up, removing the hose from the apparatus becomes at times a difficult task, and more often, an inefficient one. The user must attempt to grab the rolled up hose and then inconveniently pull the outer one of the circular members away from the remainder of the apparatus. This operation can cause the user to drop the hose, or can cause the hose to unravel from its center if the circular member catches a portion of the hose, a problem exacerbated by the fact that the hose is heavy and clumsy. In either case, the operation must be repeated. Overall, known equipment for coiling fire hose has limited flexibility, typically causes the user to suffer fatigue during use and is generally inconvenient to operate, often times being overly time-consuming.
As a result, the field of coiling fire hoses is in need of an apparatus that is easy to use, completely modular for ready storage and transport, permits removal of the hose without difficulty, can be efficiently disassembled with a minimum of hardware, and is readily usable at remote locations.